Annabelle 2
by OptimusPrime12
Summary: With her sparkling in tow, Annabelle, the new Prime, faces new challenges as a Cybertronian. Still haunted by the faces of her past, she has to balance raising a sparkling, healing from her abuse, and facing new decepticon threats. Little does she know, she is not alone, and the autobots struggle to help her.
1. Chapter 1

_He glares at me with his blue eyes. His brows scrunched together, hands balled into fists at his side._

" _Look down," he demanded flatly in a tone that I couldn't disobey._

 _My eyes flowed to his shoes. Gray, with orange lines forming the toe, then an orange Nike check. They were neatly tucked under the tongue, preventing him from having to tie his shoes._

" _Now, what did you say?"_

 _I looked up in his eyes again. "I said I was sorry,..."_

 _The sound of the slap echoed in my ears before I actually felt the pain of the hit. I flinched backwards, hands instinctively flying up to cover my face against anymore. Tears flew from my eyes, covering my hands. A sob pushed against my lips, wanting to come out, but I wouldn't let it. Making more noise would only equal more pain._

" _I didn't give you permission to say that," he stated flatly. "I asked you what you said." He grabbed my chin and yanked it upward, so he was looking into my eyes. "Don't you dare look at me," he demanded in that flat tone again, but my eyes were already not focused on his, I knew better. "I want to know, what the fuck did you just say to me?"_

" _I said, that, I didn't… .. I didn't mean,"_

 _I felt freefall before I registered what was happening. I flew backwards, onto the floor beneath me. Air flew from my chest, and I couldn't breathe. I inhaled sharply, trying to refill my lungs with air, but failing. He approached me, put his foot on my chest, and pushed down._

" _What the_ fuck _did you say, Annabelle?"_

" _I said that you were a controlling son of a bitch," I answered quickly, trying to release the pressure on my chest without realizing that it was his foot on me._

 _The pressure increased, and I couldn't move. My hands and feet were going numb, my vision was blotted and clouded. I looked up to see the man that I love towering over me still. I moved my lips, but couldn't hear any sound come out. My vision continued to darken, to cover what I was seeing. I kept looking at him, but all I saw was the fierce anger in his blue eyes. It darkened more, and more, until all I saw was black._

! #$%^ &*()

"No. No please, come back,"

Optimus turned to look at the femme that was recharging next to him. He was still trying to get used to the fact that she was almost the size that he was, and that she was Annabelle. She had been released from Ratchet's care a few days ago, and was trying to recharge without assistance for the first time. Ironhide had declared watching her first, but Optimus overruled him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ironhide, he just wanted to be there if anything went wrong.

And now was the golden opportunity.

"Bells?" he asked, leaning closer to her gently shaking her.

" _Please_ , no." Bells' face scrunched together, reflecting pain and suffering of a nightmare.

"Annabelle!"

"Optimus!"

Bells sat straight up, her intake of oxygen intake doubled in a matter of seconds. She tensed at the light coming through the window, flenching away from it and into Optimus frozen arms.

"Optimus," she muttered, over and over again.

He awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her just a little closer to him with a very small smile. He held her tighter and listened as she filtered air through her circuits. Her patterns slowed down, eventually, she was matching his.

"Another nightmare?"

Bells nodded into his chest, closing her eyes and listening for the hum of his spark. He squeezed her again to his chest plates, and he leaned back against the wall. She curled her body up against his, her smooth frame fitting perfectly into his.

"How am I going to raise a sparkling if I can't even take care of myself?" she whispered so softly he had to strain his audio receptors to hear it.

"You have us, sweetspark," he reassured her. "There isn't a single autobot that wouldn't risk everything for you." He ran his digits over her arms. "We will take care of you and your sparkling. You have our word. You have my word, as a Prime."

! #$%^&*()

 **Backkk (:**

 **I have to reread the first one, so I can understand where I was going with the plot. … sorry it took me so long, however, I will be updating again. :) Thanksssssss c:**


	2. And He's Back

"Another night terror?"

Ironhide turned his head to Bumblebee sitting on the floor across from him. They were both outside of the hangar that Optimus and Bells were in, waiting to see if the Primes needed any help.

"That's her eighth one tonight," Ironhide said calmly. "I don't know how we're going to help her through this, Bee."

"Of course we're going to," Bee smiled, looking at his elder in confusion. "We just have to help her help herself before we can do anything that'll work. Try as we might, if she doesn't help herself, she doesn't get help at all."

"You're right," Ironhide sighed. "I just wish Primus would grant the poor girl mercy."

"Are you excited for the sparkling?"

"You know Ironhide is a sucker for sparklings, Bee." The two bots turned to see Ratchet making their way towards them. "My only concern is whether or not I'll be able to get the sparkling into this world without harming him or his mother more."

"Why do you say that, doc?" Ironhide stood, greeting his companion. "You've delivered countless before -"

"But that was on Cybertron, and a long, long time ago."

"It's no different on earth, right?" Bumblebee looked between the two, suddenly worried about the sparkling.

"I hope not…"

!#$%^&*(

Arcee stopped at a red light.

She had been patrolling all morning. She didn't think it was fair. Since Bumblebee and Wheeljack were so concerned about Bells' well being, Elita offered _their_ services. It just wasn't fair it wasn't _right_. Arcee was worried about Bells too, but she didn't get any special treatment. No, her working hours were doubled, and -

"Arcee?"

She glanced to her left, and saw a familiar face approach her.

"Jacob!" She opened her door and dismissed her holoform to allow Jacob to sit behind her wheel. He was sweaty and gross, but she didn't mind. She had missed her friend. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, wonderful," he answered hooking his seatbelt. _Silly human_ , she thought. _Doesn't he know that that isn't necessary?_ "Just another long day in the work force. Say, how is Bells doing?"

"Oh, she's doing good." Arcee was taken aback by his immediate questioning of Bells. It was _her_ that she wanted to talk about, not Bells.

"And the baby?"

"Never better."

"And you?"

 _Finally._

"I'm doing really good. Patrolling has been boring, but it hasn't disappointed, since it brought you to me! I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too, Arcee," he smiled, looking out the window. "They really do hate me, don't they?"

"Yes," she laughed. "But I think it's overreacting. In my opinion, the little bitch deserved everything that you gave her."

"Yeah, you're right," he straightened in his seat. "Do you think there's any possibility of me being able to come back?"

"I can ask Elita. Optimus has been distracted by Bells, I'm sure he wouldn't need to be bothered."

"Elita still likes me, right?"

"All of the femmes do, love," Arcee activated her holoform in the passenger seat. Jacob turned to look at her, and she saw a hint of hope. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not doing to good Arcee," he explained. "Ashley left me, and…"

"Say no more," she silenced him. "I will take care of you,"

"Thank you, Arcee."

! #$%^&*(

" _What are we going to do, Nightracer?"_

" _I don't know, Crasher."_

" _But we can't go against the autobots. They helped us, Ratchet revived us."_

" _But we're not good like they are, Thunderblast,"_

" _It doesn't matter."_

" _He saved us."_

" _Whatever you choose, we will follow, but we cannot go against the autobots, we will not do it."_

! #$%^ &*()_

 **Anddd, he's back! Mua ha ha.**


	3. Red, Blue, Black

**For those of you who forgot…..Arcee** _ **isn't**_ **a motorcycle. She was in the transformers Prime series, but** _ **not**_ **in the original series, which is what I based her off of. And, to clarify, she's a pink corvette. Chromia is a purple bug (which I'm regretting….) and Elita One is a blue Ford F150. :) Thanks for the reviews so soon! That's great!**

! #$%^ &*

"Good morning, Bells,"

"Morning Ratchet,"

The hangar was quiet this morning. Ratchet was standing at his usual post at the monitor. It was really strange having to look _down_ to see most of the autobots, but it was a thing that I was going to have to get used too. Ironhide was sitting off to the side, on the video gaming system that I had bought as a human.

"What I wouldn't give to play one of these again," I said, walking behind the autobot sitting on the ground. Ironhide was still trying to defeat the star level, something that I could do with ease. "You're still sucking at that game?"

"Oh, hush it youngling," Ironhide snarled, not turning his attention away from the game. "When it comes to theses pixelated games, you beat me. I'll give you that. However, when it comes to real life combat, I'll kick your aft any day of the week."

I laughed. "Why don't you teach me then, you old mech?"

"Easily done,"

"Wha, hold it," Optimus ordered from behind. I cringed at the sound of his deep baritone, and turned to face him. He was the only one I had to look up too, which was nice. "I don't want Bells fighting yet. She's not ready."

"C'mon, Prime," Bee bounded in, jumping on the much taller mech. "Cut the ropes a little. She doesn't even have an _alt_ form yet,"

"Yeah, when am I getting one of those?"

Ratchet sighed and turned around. "What kind do you want?"

"Ratchet!" Optimus ordered. "I did not authorize - "

"Her word over yours, big boss," Bee said from above. "We like her more."

"Why you little - "

I stepped out of the way while the two wrestled. Optimus was flailing his arms around, trying to make contact with the little yellow blur evading Prime's swipes expertly. I made my way over to Ratchet, who had pulled up a list of vehicles.

"What if I don't want a car?" I asked jokingly, looking at the medic.

"Well then," he scoffed. "What do you want?"

I looked at the screen again. There were tons of cars, and trucks. Even a semi that resembled Optimus a little, but none of them caught her eye. She kept looking through them, studying each one carefully.

"What if I don't want to be on the ground?"

The hangar fell silent. I could feel all eyes on me, but I didn't turn around to see them.

"What would you like then?" Ratchet seemed to be the only one not affected by it. "The only other options are - "

"I know my options," I cut him off, biting my lip plates. "I think,... I want to fly."

! #$%^&*()

A colorful streak flashed above the trees above them.

"What do you think that was?" Jacob asked Arcee, looking in the direction the streak went to.

"I don't know," she answered, charging her weapon. "Let's get moving,"

"We're almost there,"

"You remember where the base it?" Arcee looked down at the human climbing over sticks and branches.

"Of course I do. I left my life here, and I'd always dreamed of going back,"

"What about Bells?"

The earth around them fell silent. Nothing could be heard except for the light footsteps of Jacob and of those four times heavier belonging to Arcee. There were a few birds chirping in the distance, welcoming the sun as it began its ascent into the sky.

"I don't know…" Jacob finally answered. "I just … I just don't know."

"They're not too happy with you,"

"No,..."

They had reached the hangar doors. A giant hole in the side of the _large_ hill. Trees and weeds hugged the doors, keeping in from view of the naked human eye.

! #$%^ &*

"How's she doing, Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked over at the monitor on his right, checking the femme in the air.

"She's handling herself well. Wheeljack is having her do corners,"

Optimus smiled, looking at the monitor over Ratchet's shoulder. Bells was _flying_. That wasn't something he could say about an autobot in a long long time. Sure, there were those who could fly ships, like Wheeljack, but none of them had chosen anything except for four wheels.

"What's up, Prime?" Ironhide asked, looking up at the mech. Prime shook his head, clearing his mind of the images he had of Bells crashing and burning. "You too, huh?"

"I just can't believe that she's flying…"

"It's a weird concept that we're all having troubles processing," Ironhide looked at the screen for a moment. "Did you hear about her colors?"

Optimus was puzzled. "What about the colors?"

"They're red, blue, and black," Ironhide stated with a lot of pride in his voice. "She said that she wanted to match you and I."

"A bunch of gibberish if you ask me," Ratchet mumbled, not looking away from his project. "I don't know why she would choose your colors. Obviously, I helped her out the most,"

Optimus chuckled softly, and Ironhide smiled.

"Optimus Prime, sir?..."

Optimus turned to the voice behind him, one of the femmes. He hadn't heard much from the femme's other than Elita. They had been scouting a lot for his men, and he'd been meaning to thank them for a while.

"What can I do for - "

Optimus stopped short at the sight of what was standing in _his_ base, on _his_ home. Resting in the palm or Arcee's hand was none other than Jacob Michael.

! #$%^ &*(

 **Mua ha ha ha . So, just so it's clear … I didn't really make this story** _ **in**_ **a universe of transformers that had already been made. … Where as I love all of the transformers, no one has made a** _ **perfect**_ **one yet that trails from the original series. … So, this is one I made upp, combining all of the universes. I imagined them mostly like the Bayverse, especially when it comes to Jazz and Ratchet and Ironhide. However, I thought of their base as that of Transformers Prime, how it is set in a mountain, or a hill. I don't know. …. Just, think what you want of the whole shbang, I'm writing the best I can (: Thanks for the reviews! Please drop some more c:**


	4. Letting Down

Oh my Primus, flying is the greatest thing in the world.

The wind flowing across your cables, seeking openings in your armor. To sail, turn, take a dive, flip. It was all just amazing. You couldn't fathom how _free_ I felt in the air, breathing it in fresh, and not having to worry about what other people would say about it.

'Jackie was a great teacher, but he didn't know how to _be_ a plane, only how to _pilot_ one. Which, was very helpful, but it also left me a lot of room to experiment. It was like the first time I ate ice cream, I didn't know what the sticky, cold substance was, but by golly, it was delicious. Just like flying, actually.

"Hey Bells!" 'Jackie called over the intercom in my ear piece, which was also cool. "You about ready to head inside?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I hollered back, doing yet another flip around his ship.

"You seem like you're handling well,"

"I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's starting to become more reactions, not processed thoughts."

"That'll happen. You don't have to be all robotic about it,"

I laughed, and led the way to the base's air lift. I transformed before my wheels hit the floor, and immediately fell to the ground.

"Bells!" Bumblebee was right at my side in an instant. He grabbed a hold of my shoulder, as if trying to push me down more. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bumblebee," I laughed at him, grabbing his hands behind my head and twisting him around to wrap him into a hug. "I'm just not used to transforming yet." Wheeljack climbed out of his ship and ran over. "I don't think I ever will be."

"You will eventually," 'Jackie said offering me a hand. "It's just all really new,"

"You're telling me," I took his hand and stood, but never released my grip on Bumblebee. We stood, and started making our way to the main hangar where I knew Optimus Prime and Ironhide were watching me.

! #$%^&*(

"What the _frag_ is _he_ doing here!?"

Optimus would've winced at the sound of Ironhide's voice if he hadn't been so furious himself.

"He is correct," he stated as flatly as he could muster with all of the rage building inside of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask forgiveness," the little human whimpered. He stood firm in Arcee's hand, something both Prime and Ironhide planned on changing.

"Don't even say anything else," Ironhide said angrily, stepping in front of Optimus to get closer to the human. "I don't even understand how you have the _audacity_ to appear anywhere _near_ this base after what you did to _our_ Bells."

"I didn't mean to - "

"I said _not_ to _say_ anything else, fleshy,"

That did it. The little spawn of Unicron cowered away from Ironhide's voice, stepping backwards onto Arcee's arm, and crunching his shoulders close to his ears. He looked up at Optimus with fear in his eyes. Arcee began to argue with Ironhide about being nice, but Optimus couldn't look away from Jacob. What was he thinking? He was supposed to be the word of the wise. He couldn't let his emotional urge to protect Bells get in his way. He offlined his optics for a moment to think about it. Jacob was coming here for forgiveness, something that he knew wasn't easy for humans to ask for. Bells was a transformer now, the second biggest of the group. There was no possible way that he was going to be able to bother her. Arcee obviously cared for him, and that wasn't something he could ignore.

"Forgiveness granted,"

" _WHAT!_ "

This time, Optimus flinched.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET THAT _FLESHBAG_ BACK IN HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO BELLS!?"

"I agree with Ironhide for a change," Ratchet finally spoke up from behind. Prime moved his optics to look at Ratchet, but didn't dare turn his back on Ironhide. "What level of energon are you on that you think this is a good idea?" Ratchet was furious, which in all the years Optimus had known the mech, he knew that didn't happen often.

"He's asking for forgiveness," he said slowly, trying to ease into explaining his thoughts. Ratchet's optics softened, knowing that the younger mech had a reason behind his choices. Ironhide however, only grew more furious.

"He shouldn't even have the _right_ to do _that_!"

"Whereas I agree with both of you, and I would love to ban him from ever thinking about entering this base, and I _will_ do _much_ worse if he hurts Bells again," he game Jacob a pointed look which sent the little human curling into Arcee's hand again. "He is asking for forgiveness, a second chance, something that Primus wouldn't turn down. We've all been offered second chances, it's only fair that we do the same,"

Ratchet thought of that for a little, but Ironhide just yelled at him some more.

"Ironhide," Ratchet finally silenced him finally. "He is right. It is the code of the Primes speaking right now, not Optimus. If it comes to it, I have no doubt in my mind that Prime would ban this human if he ever hurts Bells again, and he will have more than just that to rain down upon him if he does. You and I can promise him that,"

Ironhide groaned, but turned to look at Jacob. Ratchet and Prime followed his gaze to see the young human looking at him.

"I won't let you down, thank you," Jacob said respectfully as Arcee turned to walk away.

"I know you will,"


	5. The Meeting

"What are you talking about? Bringing a _tree_ inside?"

"Yes!" I laughed at 'Jackie and Bumblebee. "It's a tradition."

"What kind of grimy tradition is that?" Bumblebee looked up at me, and I could see his curiosity seeping through his eyes.

"Well, the story is, you decorate a tree, then, Christmas Eve night - "

"But, when is this Christmas?" 'Jackie interrupted, now interested.

"December 25,"

"What happens on Christmas Eve?" Bumblebee shut his questioning up.

"The story is that St. Nicholas (or, Santa) comes and leaves presents at the base of the tree."

"That's so not real," 'Jackie groaned as Bee looked away curiously.

"I agree, but still, it was fun to watch my sister freak out when there were presents for her under the tree."

"Did you ever get any?"

"No,..." I said, trailing off remembering my Christmas mornings. I was never a part of the gift giving, I just had to clean up whatever mess Angela made opening her gifts.

The walk to the main hangar had gone quiet, each bot thinking to themselves. As we rounded the final corner, I heard Arcee talking. _Perfect_. I needed to ask her a question about Elita, I hadn't seen her in a while…

"Hey Arcee, I - "

The sight of what was in Arcee's hand caught me off guard. Bumblebee and 'Jackie immediately looked to see what had caused me to stop my motion, and when they saw it the climbed defensively in front of me. I stared, open mouthed at the one thing that had caused all of my suffering.

"Bells?..."

I screamed.

! #$%^&*()

The sound of Bells' scream silenced the arguing in the main hangar between Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus Prime. They both looked in the direction of the scream, the direction that Arcee had left.

"Oh, _frag_!" Ironhide cursed as he took off in a dead sprint. Ratchet and Prime followed closely behind.

They arrived behind Arcee shielding Jacob in her hands, Wheeljack aiming his weapons in her direction, while Bumblebee was sitting beside Bells who had shriveled into a ball and was holding her head.

"Bells, Bells, it's okay," Bumblebee was muttering, running a hand up and down her back.

Wheeljack's weapons loaded and reloaded continuously.

"Wheeljack, stand down," Prime ordered. Ratchet and Ironhide ran to Bells' side.

"What is _he_ doing back here!?" he shouted, not moving a circuit. "I thought he was _gone_ after what he did to Bells!"

"Our gracious leader decided to give him a second chance," Ironhide informed him over his shoulder, waiting patiently as Ratchet assessed Bells.

"That's _slagging bullshit_!"

"You don't have the authority to speak to Prime like that, Wheeljack," Arcee stated flatly, standing back up to her full height and uncovering Jacob. Jacob looked over Wheeljack and to Bells. Optimus followed his gaze and saw that she was staring at him, through the three bots that were trying to comfort her.

Bells slowly stood and moved her way past the bots. Ironhide started to follow her but was stopped when Ratchet rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Bells," Jacob said, moving towards the front of Arcee's hands as she got closer to him. "Wow, you look great." His eyes trailed up and down her frame, and Prime let out a low growl, but then stopped himself. _Why was he so protective?_ "I really like your paintjob."

"Jacob," Bells stated flatly. Optimus could hear her struggling upon every word, as if there were ice in her throat. She was hoarse sounding and stumbled in her usually graceful footsteps. "What, are you,.. doing here?"

"I came to ask of the autobot's forgiveness," he said, trailing his eyes back up to her optics. "And now, I'm here seeking your own,"

Bells' hand fluttered to her chest plates, just over her spark chamber where she was holding another. She held onto her chest and backed away a little. "I…" she stumbled and began to fall, however Ironhide quickly broke out of Ratchet's grip and grabbed her under her shoulders. He hoisted her back up, hands never letting go of her unsteady frame. "I can't…" she finished, looking at the ground underneath Jacob. "I just. …. I can't…." she backed up, looking down at Ironhide. She reached up and released his grip on his shoulders. She turned and fled down the hallway.

"Bells!" Ironhide shouted, running after her.

Jacob stared after them, following them until he couldn't see them anymore. He fell to his knees in Arcee's hand, and covered his face with his hands. Optimus Prime said nothing, but watched as Ratchet approached the human.

"She will never forgive you," he stated in a cold, hard tone. "You destroyed her entire world, she could still be _human_ if it wasn't for you," he rolled his eyes and moved on.

Arcee gave Optimus one last glance before she continued down the hallway, Jacob not moving an inch.

! #$%^&*(

"Bells!"

Ironhide grabbed my forearm and twisted me to face him.

"Ironhide, don't - "

"Look at me," he demanded. My optics flew to his, cringing away from his icy grip on my arms. "What is wrong?"

"I don't want him near my or my sparkling."

"I know," he stated grimly, optics flashing down for a nano second before blinking back up to hers. "But it's something we have to deal with. Optimus gave orders - "

"But aren't I Prime too?" I stated coldly, taking his distraction as an opportunity to break through his grip. I backed away slowly, not wanting him to notice. "Don't I get a say in what happens in this base?"

"You do, but not yet," Ironhide explained like he had done it before. "You hardly know anything about our history, about war fare, or any of it. And your emotions are too clouded right now." He took a step closer. "Bells, running away isn't going to - "

"I don't care," I said, running in the direction of the open sky. "I need some fresh air,"

I jumped into the air and transformed. I faltered a little, getting inches away from the ground before my engines caught up with my motions.

"Bells, wait!"

But I was gone.

! #$%^&*

 **Do you want Drift ? Or what ? Ya'll give me suggestions, or characters ya'll you want to put into the story and I will. This is for you guys, writing is my release, I love doing it, which is also why I'm pushing reviews so much! Thank you all again so much! :)**


	6. Wrestling

**Ya'll will have to bear with me…..So, i don't really know** _ **how**_ **sprarklings are reproduced, but I have an idea based upon different fanfictions that I have read and I have been searching the transformers wiki, but it's not really helping any...so i'm just going to make up what I think will be best served. I apologize in advance, please tell me if you think something should be different, and I'll change it!**

 **Just to be clear, I do not own transformers, sadly, I just am making up a storyline based upon a previous storyline that I had wrote. Thank yous c:**

 _Nightracer slowly approached the hangar of the decepticon warship. She was nervously shaking her right arm to a steady tempo that she got from nowhere in particular._

 _As she entered the room, she looked straight ahead at the con directly in the middle of everything. There, he was standing looking straight ahead into the Earth's atmosphere, thinking about Primus knows what. He had his arms clasped behind his back, perfect posture._

" _Nightracer," he acknowledged, not turning to see her._

 _She drew her left leg forward, bending to kneel on her right. "Lord Megatron," she adverted her eyes to the ground. She heard him moving and felt his hand on her shoulder._

" _Rise," he stated flatly. She looked up at his deep red eyes, and shivered lightly to herself. "How are your sisters doing?"_

" _Well, thank you," she thanked him, following him as he made his way out of the hangar into the hallways. "They are ready to move out,"_

" _Excellent," he chuckled. "I am ready to give you your mission,"_

 _Nightracer sighed quietly. "We are ready to recieve."_

! #$%^ &*()

"Are you tracking her signal still?"

Ratchet sighed. "Yes," he groaned, motioning towards the screen to his right. "Her signal hasn't moved in an hour. Now if you excuse me, I'm trying to learn how to give birth to a sparkling,"

"Haven't you done that already?" Ironhide's voice came from directly behind him. He jumped and slammed his hands on the table.

"Yes," he groaned again, anger spiking his voice. "Now _please_ allow me to continue."

"Ironhide," Wheeljack called from his position on the floor in front of the television screen. "Why don't you come play with us?" Bulkhead held up a remote and smiled lightly.

Ratchet sighed in relief as he heard Ironhide make his way over there. He had been up Ratchet's aft since he got back from trying to persuade her to talk to him. Ratchet turned his full attention back to the books about the birth of sparklings. It was supposed to be an easy process. The spark is formed and kept next to the femme's spark in her spark chamber, the frame is developed in her torso. Ratchet realized that he needed to make armor for the youngling, especially as an offspring of a Prime. He had planned on discussing what it would look like with Bells, but…

"Ironhide, what in the pits of Kaon are you doing!?" Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at the bots wrestling on the floor. "I won that race fair and square, friend!" Wheeljack was saying as Ironhide was throwing weak punches in his direction.

"Ironhide," he stated like he was a Sire correcting his youngling. "I better not have to repair anything on him,"

"Oh, don't worry, doc," Wheeljack laughed, throwing his own punches. "This old fart can't touch me,"

"Old fart, huh?" Ironhide chuckled lightly. "Let me show you what 'old fart' is, youngling."

Optimus Prime walked through the doors, high and mighty as always, with Bumblebee and Jazz flanking him. Ratchet turned back to his work satisfied that Optimus Prime would take care of the wrestling match.

"Prime! Help a fellow out, hey?" Ironhide shouted, shielding his face from more of Wheeljack's punches.

Optimus stared at the two rolling around on the floor. There had been a lot of negativity around the base since Bells left, and he was happy to see that Ironhide was cooling off again. He weighed his options of being Prime, or bending into their games. _Why not?_

"Ahh! Primee!" Wheeljack shouted as the much bigger mech picked him up by his waist and above his head.

Prime tossed him carefully to the side and reached out a hand to his elder on the floor.

"Thank you," Ironhide chuckled as he allowed him to pull him up.

"Anytime, old friend," Prime smiled. "Now, what had started this fight?"

"First he was just going to get wrestled to the ground, but then he had to go and call me old,"

"Old. Really?" Optimus looked suspiciously in 'Jackie's direction, watching as he scrambled to his feet. "Well, let's teach him what _old_ really is."

"Woa woa woa," Wheeljack crept towards Bee and Jazz. "If Ironhide gets back up then so do I,"

Bumblebee nodded an affirmative, but Jazz walked in the other direction. "I'm staying out of this one," he said coldly, moving to stand behind Ratchet. "I like to keep my processors about me,"

Bee shrugged, but squared up beside 'Jackie as the older and bigger bots engaged them. Jazz laughed and watched as they wrestled. Every once in awhile, one would get the upper hand until one single blow threw all the odds away. Eventually, the bots resulted to launching each other across the room. Bumblebee scrambled his way on top of Optimus' shoulders. In retaliation, the Prime grabbed the smaller bot and threw him across the room.

Right towards Jazz.

He ducked to the side, forgetting that he had a very easily angered medic behind him.

The impact between scout and medic halted all action in the room. All optics turned to the two curdled into a ball on the floor. Bumblebee quickly evacuated where he had landed, where Ratchet was slowly standing up. The autobots wrestling slowly backed away in groups as Jazz stood at a safe distance controlling his laughter.

"You rust bucket heads have fragging bothered me for the last time!" Ratchet shouted, grabbing a wrench out of subspace.

" _Run!_ " Jazz shouted from his perch, laughing as the autobots ran away from the wrench wielding medic who chased after him.

When they were out of view, he walked over to the monitor's to find their pursuit to see how it ended. When he reached there, he looked over to see that they were still tracking Bells' signal, then went to changing another monitor. He did a doubletake.

"Awh, _scrap_."

! #$%^ &*(

It felt so _great_ outside.

I was flying around Ohio, looking at her different cities. I had gone all the way up to Columbus and was taking a staggered path back home when I saw them.

There were three of them. One a few miles behind her, two on either side of her.

"Bells to base," she commed, but only recieved static in response.

She felt her sparkling's spark brush against her own, feeling her fear. "Don't worry," she soothed him. "I'll protect you,"

She hadn't been provided any weapons. and she was honestly afraid of what the decepticons would do if they discovered what she was carrying.

"Autobot,"

"Please land,"

"Or we will make you land,"

#$%^&*()


	7. New Autobots?

**Alrighty, so here's the deal guys….I'm not familiar with the comics, however I have been searching and** _ **think**_ **I have the basic idea… however, I don't want to mess anything up…. If you want the Bay Drift with the history of the comic Drift, I can do that, but..…. So if ya'll could educate me some, it'd be greatly appreciated. I will gladly throw Drift in here somewhere. c:**

! #$%^ &*()

"You look familiar," I locked my optics with the decepticon in the middle. We had landed, and they had kept their form surrounding me. I couldn't figure out where from, but I'd seen the middle one before. "Where have I seen you?"

"My designation is Nightracer," she said, her voice rough masking a lot of emotions. "These are my sisters, Crasher," she gestured to the red one on my left. "And Thunderblast," she gestured to the one on my right, who was a jet black.

"Nightracer…" I thought out loud, trying not to let the fear override my circuits. I had no reason to fear them, yet. "Weren't you the decepticon that raided our base with Starscream and abducted Ratchet?"

She nodded, stepping closer to me. "I am indeed," she smiled. "I am also the one that made that sparkling you are carrying Cybertronian." I narrowed my optics as she got closer. Every part of my body wanted me to take a step back, but I didn't. I didn't let myself.

"What do you want from me?"

"Not much," she said, reaching her arm out to me. "Just to _talk_."

! #$%^ &*(

" _Optimus Prime! We have a situation up here_!"

The whole hangar stopped. Ratchet had his hand by his audio receptors, wrench in hand, a perfect form to throw in the direction that his other hand was pointed at. The back of Optimus' head.

"Jazz, what is it?" the mech called back to Jazz, who was still in the main hangar.

"It's the decepticon's," Jazz frantically shouted. "They're right on top of Bells!"

! #$%^&*()

My comm was going crazy.

As I had assumed, the autobot's were watching me. They had seen the three decepticon signals and they were heading my way. They were all comming me asking me if I was okay, to run, to fight, to hide, to not back down, there were a lot of things. All of which I wasn't listening to, it was just an annoying background noise.

Nightracer was circling me as her two sisters made sure I knew I had no way of escaping. She trailed her arm across the back of my shoulders and down my arm as she made yet another complete circle.

"You're a nice looking femme," she said, coming to a halt facing me. "I think the serum that Ratchet gave you worked well." She paused for a moment, looking into my eyes. I didn't break contact, I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. "However, I think a red would fit your optics better, what do you think girls?"

There was no response, just Nightracer staring into my optics. I refused to look away from her, but I could feel the tension between the three girls.

"Nightracer,"

"This isn't what we're here for,"

Nightracer sighed and backed away from me, breaking optic contact. I sighed in relief, looking around at the other two femmes.

"What _are_ you here for then?" I asked softly.

"Ratchet," Crasher stated. I turned to face her, getting defensive and protective of the medic who has helped me save so much.

"What about him?"

"He saved our lives," Thunderblast said softly. I turned again to face her as she continued. "We cannot go against him in battle, and that is percisley what Megatron is wanting us to do,"

"My sister's think they owe Ratchet some sort of debt," Nightracer rolled her optics, looking away from the two. "I had a mission, and when we crossed your path they made me turn us around so we could talk to you,"

"Don't act like you don't owe him anything, Nightracer," Crasher ridiculed.

"He saved your sisters, something even you couldn't do," Thunderblast stated matter - of - factly.

I saw pain and hurt filter through Nightracer's optics at that. Her sister's saw it too, but only shrugged it off. I backed away so I could look at the three of them at the same time.

"So what does this have to do with talking to me?"

"Do you think that autobot's would take in two former decepticons?"

! #$%^&*()_

 **I apologize guys. I've been majorly fangirling on Pentatonix lately …. I don't know why it's just hitting me now, but I've decided that Avi Kaplan is my soulmate. I apologize. Tell me what ya'll think!**


	8. Rescue

**Sorry guys….. A dear family friend lost his fight with the cancer. I'm not blaming that on why I haven't been writing, but that's something I've been trying to deal with, so if the next couple entries lack something that's it. That's all. Thanks guys. :)**

 **And, I'm back, again c:**

! #$%^ &

"What do you mean they're right on top of Bells!?"

Optimus charged back towards the direction of the main hangar, the Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee followed close behind.

" _There are three decepticon signals in the same place as Bells. They are no longer flying, and they're all together._ " Jazz answered.

"Prime, we must go and we must go _now_ ," Ironhide shouted running directly behind him.

"Ratchet," Prime shouted behind him. "Get in the hangar and keep us updated. Jazz," he called over the comm. "We're headed out. Meet us - "

"Already here," Jazz announced appearing from the same direction that Ratchet turned to with a solid nod.

"Autobots, transform!"

! #$%^&*()

I eyed the sisters curiously.

Thunderblast and Crasher eyed me with hopeful eyes, however Nightracer stood back with her arms crossed over her sparkplates.

"Would they?"

"I'm sure they would," I reassured them. I'm not actually certain that they would, but I didn't want to infuriate them. "Optimus Prime is forgiving, I'm sure he'd talk with you guys,"

"Oh please," Nightracer laughed it off. "Optimus Prime is an old fool with that is too nice for his own good. One of these days it's going to cost the autobots, dearly."

I thought back to the situation on base, with Arcee flaunting Jacob about and how Optimus had just let him come back.

 _Maybe she was right._

! #$%^ &*()

" _Optimus they still haven't moved_ ," Ratchet commed.

" _I see them_!" Bumblebee commed from scouting ahead. " _Prime, it's the femmes!_ "

Optimus could see them now too. Two femmes stood close to Bells, while another one that he had seen before stood off to the side. They turned to look at them as they approached, but didn't make any defensive moves. _Odd_.

The autobots transformed, weapons drawn and aiming at the three decepticons. Ironhide glanced at Optimus. He gave a confirming nod, Ironhide answered by striding forward confidently and wrapping Bells in his arms and sternly walking back (without turning his back on the decepticons) to Optimus' side.

"Optimus," Bells said softly to him. "They don't want trouble. They want peace,"

"Highly doubtful," 'Jackie grunted, crouched into a squatting position weapons aimed.

"She speaks the truth," the red femme stated, raising her right palm forward and motioning down.

"We don't want any trouble with the autobots," the black one finished, mimicking the others' motions.

"Well, they want peace," the third stated. "If it were up to me we would be back with Megatron delivering the new autobot and once again receiving utmost praise."

"We don't want anything to do with you or your peace," 'Jackie stated coldly. "We're leaving with Bells."

"Now," Ironhide finished, half dragging Bells in the direction of the base. Bumblebee followed closely, still training his weapons on the femmes.

Nightracer uncrossed her arms and approached Optimus. "What now," she stated coldly. "Do you let your officers do the talking for you?"

Optimus narrowed his optics as the much smaller femme brought her hand up to his face. He snapped his hand forward, grabbing her wrist before it could make contact.

"Leave her be," he demanded. He slammed her wrist down, turned and moved to follow his autobots back to base.

! #$%^&*

 **I forget where I was going with this, so I may be changing a few things. Keep you updated c;**


	9. Begin Again

"Now what are we supposed to do, Nightracer?" Crasher asked angrily.

"You scared off our only hope!" Thunderblast stated flatly, watching the trail of dust the autobots were leaving behind them.

"I tried to tell you guys that the autobots were useless, unforgiving beings that fight for peace," Nightracer said softly, turning over her shoulder to look at her sisters. "I have been around here a little longer than you two have, remember? Our best bet is to stay with Megatron and the Decepticons, they can and will provide the best protection that we can get. They're our only hope,"

! #$%^&*(

"Are you alright Bells?"

"Ratchet,..." I stared at the medic above me.

"You just have to ignore him, Bells," he stated, not even looking up at me. "He only cares, and I know that mech enough, no matter what I do that one isn't moving."

"But why does he _have_ to care so much?" I threw my helm back against the table that I had been laid upon.

"You're the first human femme to carry a sparkling, sweetspark," Ironhide called through the door. "Of course I'm going to care for. And I may be an old mech but I can still hear you in there."

I groaned and looked at Ratchet who was examining my waist. His face plates were scrunched together like he was thoroughly studying something down there.

"What's up, doc?"

Silence.

I sat up, only to be pushed back down with the firm grip that appeared on my shoulder.

"You have shrapnel in your waist," he stated dryly. "If you move in a certain way, even once, it will pierce a vital energon line,"

"So…. can't you just take it out of me so I can be on my merry way?"

"Simply taking it out will pierce a second energon line."

"Is it vital?"

"Don't do anything that can hurt Bells!" a smaller, softer voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ughh, Bumblebee!" I looked back at Ratchet who was still puzzled over my waist. "You can get it out, right doc?"

Silence.

! #$%^&*(

"Optimus Prime, we have an incoming."

"What is it?" Optimus turned to face Jazz.

"It isn't marked autobot or decepticon," Jazz stated again, zooming in on the bogy he had tracked down. "It's coming in fast, and it isn't slowing down,"

Optimus watched as what appeared to be a ship started flaming as it entered Earth's atmosphere. "We must go investigate, make sure it isn't going to land in any heavy-"

"Populated area?" Jazz finished, pulling up the calculated crash location.

"By Primus…"

! #$%^&*()_

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me, Arcee?"

Arcee stopped her hand movements and glanced down at the human looking up at her.

"Of course she will, silly," Arcee laughed. "If she doesn't, then there's something that is seriously wrong with her,"

Jacob smiled slightly and moved back to face the wall leaning against the couch. He bounced the tennis ball in his right hand against the wall, and caught it as it came back. A steady easy pattern. Arcee was trying the braid some cables together, trying to figure out how the heck humans did it, and was also trying - and failing - to ignore him.

"That's my child isn't it?"

"What?" Arcee looked at Jacob again, disbelif flooding through her.

"The sparkling she is carrying," he was almost whispering, causing Arcee to turn her audio receptors up. However, they were echoing his ball bouncing as well. "That's my child, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Yes, it is," she looked at the human in pity, watching as he showed no hesitation in his ball bouncing. "Why, did you leave?"

He missed the ball and it rolled across the floor. His hand dropped to his side and he didn't respond.

The ball rolled back and bounced against the wall. The two turned to see who it was that had returned it.

"Becuase he's a coward that can't own up to his own responsibilities," Ironhide stated firmly, glaring at him. "Choose a different wall to hit. It's getting on Ratchet's nerves."

And with that he stalked away.


End file.
